


Teddy

by MoonyJaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyJaz/pseuds/MoonyJaz
Summary: Draco y Harry después de la guerra tienen que cuidar de Teddy Lupin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Funeral

Era su primer funeral en dos años, Harry pensó que ya se había acostumbrado a aquello. ¿Pero quién se acostumbra a qué sus seres queridos mueran? Se quedó en el fondo, lo más lejos posibles de los sollozos, de las miradas y palabras de aliento que por mas llenas de buenas intenciones que estuvieran no servían de nada. 

Andrómeda Tonks había fallecido, se había suicidado pensó Harry un momento y su corazón latió más rápido, su estómago dolió y casi dejo de respirar, la gente que estaba cerca de él murmuraba palabras llenas de maldad, juzgando a la mujer que había perdido a su familia en un periodo cortísimo de tiempo, Harry suspiro pesadamente y se enderezó cuadrando los hombros 

-Disculpe - le hablo a las dos mujeres que habían estado hablando mal de la mujer fallecida - si no respetarán la memoria de la señora Tonks le pediría que se retire 

-¿Y tú quien eres para pedirnos eso?- la mujer que le daba la espalda hablo, Harry espero unos segundos lo suficiente para que ella se girará, Harry nunca usaba su fama e influencia para lograr algo 

-Poe favor- le pidió él cuando la mujer lo vio, sorprendida y avergonzada después de dos años de la guerra finalizada Harry seguía teniendo fama y cierto respeto en el mundo mágico, a veces le servía

-Lo lamento- le dijo la mujer que para Harry era desconocida, la bruja miró a su compañera quien agachaba la cabeza avergonzada y ambas se retiraron de ahí

-¿Usando tu fama para lograr lo que quieres? - una voz a sus espaldas le hablo, arrastrando las palabras Harry se giro para ver al hombre, Draco Malfoy le miraba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón 

-No escuchaste lo que estaban diciendo- dijo Harry ya un poco molesto, caminando en dirección contraria al muchacho evitando su mirada, sus ojos grises le recordaban a Sirius, su gesto elegante le recordaban a Andrómeda 

-Claro que las he escuchado- Draco hablo caminando detrás de él, Harry no se molestó en girarse para verlo, continuo caminando en dirección al jardín necesitaba respirar- pero hay formas elegantes de amenazar a la gente 

-No soy elegante - le dijo Harry, ya en el jardín recargandose contra la valla de madera que limitaba un pequeño jardín lleno de hierbas 

-Evidentemente- Draco le miró de pies a cabeza, Harry no estaba nada elegante había desechado su traje de funerales después del entierro de Fred decidido a no volver a usarlo jamás, así que había tomado solo unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul marino para el funeral. Draco en cambio lucía un traje hecho a la medida, con pantalón, camisa y una gabardina el cabello peinado hacia atrás ya más largo y esa pose natural y elegante de la sangre Black 

-¿No tenías ropa más andrajosa, Potter? - le pregunto Draco, Harry se encogioyde hombros si tuviera quince probablemente ya estarían en medio de una pelea, pero Harry estaba cansado de luchas a sus veinte años 

-No - dijo Harry- de hecho está chaqueta es nueva - dijo con voz plana, Draco le miró el brillo en sus ojos cambio ya no parecía burlón 

-¿Estas bien Potter?- le preguntó, pareciendo honesto 

-Malfoy - Harry suspiro- no, no estoy bien ¿Cómo puedes estarlo tu? Era tu tía ¿No?

-Apenas había tenido contacto con ella- le dijo él - aunque entiendo porque te sientes así. Eres el padrino del niño ¿No? 

-Se llama Teddy- le dijo Harry -Edward, como el padre de Tonks se ha quedado solo...- pensó un rato en agregar algo más, pero no podía el hombre que estaba frente a él no era su amigo, no tenía que ser honesto con él, no quería por más que lo necesitaba 

-Tu te quedaste solo y resultó - Malfoy habló, parecía honesto, Harry le miró atentamente, buscando algo de burla en sus ojos pero no la encontró- además no está solo te tiene a ti 

-Gracias- Harry apreto los dientes— no se que voy a hacer, no contaba con que Andrómeda se...- sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta, le parecía tan complicado hablar de ellos 

—Se suicidara - completó Draco 

—No lo entiendo, no entiendo porque lo hizo - Harry le dijo, siendo honesto con él, no sabía porque pero se lo permitió a sí mismo, porque lo necesitaba 

—Yo lo pensé - Draco hablo, también demasiado honesto aquello le sorprendió a Harry — cada día después de que Voldemort matara a mi madre, lo pensé un montón todavía lo hago 

—Draco...- Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo se atrevió a decir el nombre del muchacho, de repente preocupado por él 

—Dejalo Potter, que no pasa nada - que me quedé solo, tu también te quédate solo. Andrómeda a pesar de tener al niño se sentía sola, pero el crío no está solo. Es lo que importa 

—Se llama Teddy, Edward como el padre de Tonks - Malfoy rodó los ojos

—Edward Remus - dijo — la mujer se casó con un hombre lobo pero no tuvo la decencia de continuar con la tradición Black- dijo con fastidio 

—¿Y como esperabas que le pusieran al niño, Dragon? - Harry se burló del nombre del chico, a él pareció no molestarle, se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente

—Siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Scorpius - le dijo 

—Pobre niño, Merlin le cuide ¿No deberías ya ponerte a buscar una esposa de sangre limpia? 

—¿Tu no deberías de empezar a tener crías con la comadrejilla para completar su equipo de quidditch? 

—No estoy con Ginny desde hace mucho - Harry le explicó al hombre quien sabe porque 

—Yo no estoy buscando una esposa - le dijo Draco 

—¿No es lo que hacen ustedes los sangres pura? Para que haya muchos bebés sangres pura 

— Tener muchos bebés sangres pura no sirve de nada - dijo él—mira a los Weasley atiborrandose de crias pero sin el más mínimo prestigio en el mundo mágico, en el mundo en general 

—¿Y eso que importa Draco?- Harry suspiró— son felices, es más de lo que muchos tienen

—Incuyendonos - Malfoy suspiro y ambos se quedaron callados.

La gente se había ido, los Weasley se habían encargado de lo que restaba del funeral, Harry estaba en la habitación de arriba, miraba a Teddy dormir era más grande que los niños de su edad, bueno según Hermione porque Harry no conocía a otro niño de dos años. Tenía las mejillas rosas y el cabello de colores aún no podía controlar sus poderes bien, se movía con inquietud en su cuna pero seguía siendo demasiado tierno. 

— Voy a hacer el mejor padrino que pueda, voy a hacer todo para cuidar de ti - Harry le prometió acariciando con suavidad su cabello 

—Eres un blandengue - otra vez la voz de Draco Malfoy, Harry rodó los ojos —¿ Luego le vas a cantar? 

—¿Si? ¿A los bebés se les canta?- Harry preguntó un poco confundido, no sabía nada de bebés 

—Yo que se - Draco dijo — pero eres un cursi

—Es un bebé, es lo que se merece 

—Como sea - Draco le dijo— que me ha dicho tu amiga que ya se tienen que ir ¿A dónde vas a llevar a ese niño? A la casa de los Weasley ¿Todavía caben? 

—Vivo en Grimmauld Place- le dijo Harry tomando al niño con cuidado en tres sus brazos, se quejo un poco pero se terminó recargando en su hombro y suspiro con ternura

—¿Cómo es que vives ahí? Es la antigua y noble casa de los Black - dijo parecía molesto— tu no eres un Black, yo si ...

—¿No eres un Malfoy?

—Mi madre era una Black, por lo tanto yo soy el último eso debatía ser mío 

—¿Te estás peleando por una casa? - Harry suspiro bajando las escaleras — Sirius era un Black, era mi padrino el me la heredó a mi y si no la aceptaba iba a pasar a manos de Bellatrix ¿Quería que se la quedará tu querida tía ? 

Draco no dijo nada pero fue suficiente el gesto en su rostro, habían pasado dos años desde que Bellatrix había muerto, desde que Voldemort había muerto, desde que la guerra había terminado. 

La madre de Malfoy había fallecido luego de ayudar a Harry una de las maldiciones de Voldemort la había alcanzado, el padre del muchacho estaba en Azkaban y a Draco lo habían exonerado prácticamente era un niño cuando su padre le obligo a unirse a los mortífagos, además Draco le había ayudado a Harry aquella vez en su mansión y una vez más en medio de la guerra cuando se había quedado sin varita y él alejándose de los mortífagos le había lanzado la suya. 

Desde ese día llevaban una mejor relación, no eran los mejores amigos, pero por menos ya no se la pasaban peleando.

Hermione había preparado una bolsa pequeña con todas las cosas de Teddy, le había dado instrucciones claras y más de una vez le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda , Harry nego con la cabeza. Hermione y Ron desaparecieron y Harry se quedó solo con Teddy y Draco. 

—Bueno, ya debería irme - Harry habló por fin, Teddy se había despertado sin quejarse, se aferraba a los hombros de Harry pero luego de unos segundos estiró los brazos en dirección a Draco, pidiendo su atención 

—Daco- no pronunciaba bien la r y su cabello se volvió rubio cuando miró a su tío 

—¿Te puedo acompañar?- preguntó Draco, Harry no se detuvo a preguntar porque ni se detuvo a meditar su respuesta solo dijo:

—Si.


	2. Medianoche

A Harry le habían pasado un montón de cosas raras en su vida, pensó que el hecho de ser un horocrux y haber luchado a muerte con uno de los magos más malvados de la historia era la cosa más rara que jamás le iba a pasar.

Pero estaba ahí de pie, en medio de la cocina balanceando a su ahijado entre sus brazos mientras le daba de comer cantándole en voz baja, mientras Draco Malfoy le miraba desde la mesa, le miraba fijamente con media sonrisa cenando de manera tranquila. 

-Cantas horrible- le dijo Draco, Harry suspiro y le volteo a mirar 

-Ya te hubieses ido 

-En teoría está también es mi casa y ese bebé mi responsabilidad, no pienso retirarme hasta saber que estará bien 

-¿Por qué piensas que no estará bien? - Harry le cuestionó, Teddy ya estaba más tranquilo comiendo lentamente la comida sólida que ya podía consumir 

-Esta es una casa de soltero - Draco señaló -¿Quien te ayuda con la casa si haz mandado a Kreacher a las cocinas de Hogwarts? 

-Yo he salido adelante solo, soy perfectamente capaz - dijo Harry ya algo molesto 

-Exacto - señaló Draco - tu solo, pero te pregunto otra vez ¿Que vas a hacer con el bebé? ¿Que no estás en la academia de Aurores? Que debo agregar que no se cómo te dejaron ingresar si eres un iletrado que no finalizó su educación básica 

-Demasiados insultos en un minuto ¿No? - Harry le cuestionó, Draco sonrió - Remus y Tonks confiaban en mi 

\- Su abuela confiaba en mí 

Harry no supo que decir un rato, era verdad Andrómeda había dejado un carta, pedía disculpas y reiteraba lo mucho que amaba a su nieto, también le pedía a Draco que procurará al bebé lo mejor que pudiera.

-Me voy a quedar aquí - afirmó Draco, inclinandose hacia atrás, mirando a Harry fijamente, Harry le regreso la mirada aún sin palabras, estaba confundido no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento. 

-Me quedaré hasta que me asegure de que todo va a estar bien con él 

-¿Que te hace pensar que tienes ese derecho? - fue lo único que Harry pudo preguntar en ese momento.

Draco se levantó de su silla, rodeo la mesa caminando con lentitud deliberada, con elegancia natural Teddy le miraba fijamente desde su sillita alta, con una sonrisa Draco se inclinó en su dirección el bebé sonrió y te jalo del cabello, Draco le sonrió de vuelta 

-Es tu ahijado - hablo - el profesor Lupin y mi prima te eligieron como su tutor, como su padrino- suspiro a Harry le pareció extraño, al mismo tiempo adorable que después de siete años y de que Lupin hubiera fallecido Draco aún le llamará Profesor 

-Es la única famila que me queda- concluyó, aún mirando a Teddy con una sonrisa y con cariño, el niño quería al muchacho también asi que Harry no pudo reñirle mas. 

Entonces dejo que Draco subiera las escaleras, buscando una habitación para instalarse, dejo que criticara el cuarto que él y Hermione habían adaptado para Teddy, dejo que el chico le diera un beso de buenas noches a su sobrino y los tres se fueron a dormir.

Harry no pudo dormir, intento leer un poco y se distrajo escribiendo un par de cartas, mirando el techo cerró los ojos, pero no dejo de pensar, su cabeza no dejaba de girar entorno a Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, el niño que había conocido cuando tenían once, con el cual desde el principio había tenido problemas, siendo "enemigos" constantemente peleando, a veces sin ninguna razón real. 

Siempre había pensado a Draco como una mala persona, no fue hasta después de la guerra cuando Harry se dió la oportunidad de perdonar, de darse cuenta de que Draco podía ser elitista, snob, grosero o ególatra pero no era mala persona, había sido un niño, un niño como el mismo Harry víctima de la guerra.

Su relación neutral con Draco Malfoy no le había traído nada negativo, al contrario al poder compartir una conversación decente con el chico le había ayudado en su vida, a veces durante las cenas con Andrómeda cuando las cosas se tomaba oscuras al hablar del pasado y la guerra las conversaciones triviales sobre quidditch o el clima le salvaban el pellejo, el problema eran los sentimientos de Harry. 

A pesar de que la relación de Draco y Harry era muy fácil, muy simple ni una amistad ni una enemistad, los sentimientos de Harry no eran así, los sentimientos de Harry hacia Malfoy eran mucho más complicados que eso, más profundos y demasiado reales. Harry estaba enamorado de Draco. 

Y eso era jodidamente malo, no era ese crush inocente que había tenido con Cedric Diggory en su cuarto año, su demasiado breve relación amorosa con Cho en quinto, su noviazgo con Ginny en sexto, no era esa atracción estúpida que a veces sentía por Charlie Weasley, era mas grande que eso y nunca iba a llevarlo a nada. 

Se levantó y dió vueltas por su habitación, molesto consigo mismo, molesto con Draco aunque no se lo merecía, Draco no tenía la culpa de ser tan hermoso, tan inteligente, tan interesante y tan... Harry suspiro, cansado y cada vez molesto por su enamoramiento absurdo que nunca le llevaría a ningún lugar. 

Se recostó sobre la alfombra, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente, cantando en su cerebro en francés para pensar en otra cosa , había estado yendo a terapia desde que la guerra había terminado y eso siempre le había resultado, pero no esa noche porque un grito lo desconcentro. 

Teddy lloraba en su habitación, era medianoche y Harry arrastró los pies hacia en cuarto del bebé, los minutos que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados lo habían adormilada un poco, se tallo los ojos y bostezo antes de abrir la puerta, después escucho una voz cantando: 

—Hush, little baby, don’t say a word.  
Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird…- Harry se paró en el marco de la puerta, vio a Draco Malfoy con el cabello sujeto en un moño en la parte alta de su cabeza, sentado en el sillón, sostenía a el bebé, lo arrullaba y le cantaba en voz baja 

—¿Quien le va a comprar en cenzontle al bebé?- preguntó Harry en voz baja, después de que Draco pusiera al niño de nuevo en la cuna, Draco le sonrió en medio de la oscuridad 

—Pues tu, tu eres el papá - le respondió, salieron de la habitación en silencio— o le compramos un perro y así recuerda a su padre 

— Él era un hombre lobo, el perro era Sirius - Draco le miró confundido 

—Black era un animago no registrado, era un perro grande y negro. Canuto - dijo Harry entusiasmado, Draco sonrió 

— Sirius estaba mal de la cabeza 

—Draco, todos los Black estaban mal de la cabeza. Tu madre se casó con tu padre, tu tía mato a su primo, Regulus se unió a los Mortífagos y si no fuera por Hermione tu tía abuela continuaría en el pasillo gritándome traidor y sangre sucia - Harry espero un segundo un poco ansioso por la repuesta que Draco pudiera tener 

Entonces se echó a reír y Harry también, los dos se quedaron ahí en el pasillo en medio de la noche.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad que no se si a los dos años los niños ya hablan o si se siguen despertando en medio de la noche, duermen en cunas o ya hablan no se nada de eso. Si saben me lo hacen saber.


	3. Ron y Hermione

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su extraño trato con Draco Malfoy, si es que a eso se le podía llamar un trato en realidad Malfoy se había instalado en su casa sin pedir permiso pero todo estaba saliendo bien. 

Harry por las mañanas iba a su entrenamiento como Auror, regresaba para comer justo antes de que Draco fuera a la escuela de leyes Mágicas, habían creado una rutina tanto para ellos como para Teddy casi sin querer.

Era sábado y Harry estaba recostado en su cama, mirando al techo Draco había salido de compras con Teddy él se había quedado en casa y conversaba tranquilamente con Hermione quien estaba recostada a su lado, parecía cansada y apunto de quedarse dormida, aún así ella hacia todo por escucharle atentamente 

—No se que hacer - le dijo — ¿Que hago?

— Harry- ella habló, estaban descansos y sus piel se rozaba, la calidez de la piel e Hermione lo reconfortaba — dile la verdad 

—Aja - Harry se giró para mirarle a los ojos — me voy a plantar delante de Draco Malfoy y le voy a decir: Estoy enamorado de ti ¿Quieres que me mate? 

—No creo que te mate - ella le dijo — tal vez una maldición o dos - Hermione comenzó a reírse, Harry rodó los ojos 

— Lo lamento- le dijo ella, el sentido del humor de Hermione había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años, era más agradable, más fácil y más burlona — lo siento Harry, estás enamorado de Draco, no entiendo mucho porque - dijo, y se estiró para alcanzar la copa de vino tinto que estaba en la mesita de noche, tal vez los dos también estaban un poco borrachos — quiero decir es guapísimo, pero no es un poquito histérico, necio, cerrado 

—Atractivo y necio - Harry suspiro— suena como tú - le dijo, Hermione en lugar de molestarse se rio alto 

— Eres un hombre maravilloso Harry - le dijo y le acarició la mejilla— eres listo, caliente y guapo te mereces mucho si decides que lo que quieres es Draco te voy a apoyar, te mereces ser feliz y si Draco no se da cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres es su perdida. Además siempre está Charlie, Ron aún sigue pensando en juntarlos.

Harry se rio junto con ella, dándole un trago también a su vino. Pensó en Charlie: alto, musculoso con su cabello largo y rojo sus cicatrices y su afición por los dragones. Pero por más que Charlie le pareciera atractivo, no era Draco, él quería a Draco. 

Iba a decir algo más, pero escucho un suave ronquido y un par de manos se aferraron a su cintura, el cabello de Hermione rozó su nariz y lo hizo estornudar, ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía tranquilamente. 

Se quedó un rato así con la muchacha dormida en su pecho, pensando en Draco y en Teddy en como esas dos semanas a pesar de la tragedia con la abuela del bebé, a pesar de eso esas dos semanas habían sido increíble para Harry y no quería que se acabará, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido también.

—Potter, Potter...- la voz que hablaba y pronunciaba su apellido la conocía muy bien, Harry abrazo más a Hermione y suspiro 

—Draco - dijo adormilado, alguien suspiro luego lo golpearon 

—Potter- le dijeron más firmemente y entonces el abrió los ojos. 

Hermione continuaba roncando a su lado, Draco le miraba molesto con Teddy entre los brazos que los miraba interesado

—¿Que estás haciendo? - le pregunto con el ceño fruncido, Harry se tallo los ojos, Hermione volvió a roncar y Teddy se echó a reír 

—Me quedé dormido - le dijo y comenzó a levantarse de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a a su amiga tocó el suelo frio con los pies descalzos y se estremeció ante el frío. 

— Evidentemente - le gruñó — Ronald está allá abajo - continuo ¿Me preguntó si esto le molestará? 

—No creo que tanto como a ti - Harry le dijo sin entender muy bien la actitud del chico ¿Que le importaba si había dormido con Hermione? 

Draco le dirigió una última mirada, se acomodo al niño en los brazos y salió de la habitación.

—Se quedó dormido con tu novia - le dijo Draco a Rin mientras entraba a la cocina, Ronald Weasley estaba sentado tranquilamente mientras observaba la comida ya hecha que había llevado para cenar, Teddy estiró los brazos en dirección a Weasley y el muchacho le pido permiso a Draco para sostenerlo. 

—Ton - le dijo el bebé que aún no pronunciaba la palabra R, cambio tal vez sin intención su cabello a un rojo como el de él y lo hizo reír 

—¿No te molesta que tú mejor amigo se haya quedado dormido con tu novia?- le pregunto Draco al hombre de la forma más sutil posible, el pelirrojo se encogio de hombros y le respondió:

—Yo también he dormido con Harry, no pasa nada - Malfoy rodó los ojos, molesto y Ron lo noto — no es que haya tenido relaciones con él - agregó — ¿Por qué eso te molesta?

—No me molesta

—¿Seguro? 

—Pues claro Weasley ¿Por qué me molestaría? - dijo Draco terminando de sacar la comida — acomoda al niño en la sillita

—¿Por la misma razón que te molesta mi hermana? Parece que estás enamorado de Harry - Ron le dijo, sin mirarlo ni siquiera estaba ocupado haciendo reír al bebé, lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que Draco no supo cómo responder 

—Estas mal de la cabeza - termino por decirle — y en todo caso debería de estar celoso de tu hermano...- lo pensó un momento— el grandote

—Charlie - le dijo Ron sentándose frente a la mesa y miró con interés a Draco — ¿Verdad que parece que se gustan? He estado intentando que tengan una cita y no se dejan 

Draco finjio que los platos le causaban interés y no respondió la pregunta del hombre, por más amistosa y cordial que fuera la relación con Weasley no iba a confesarle su enamoramiento absurdo con Harry Potter, con el mejor amigo del muchacho. 

—¿Yo que sé? - dijo y se concentro en darle de comer a Teddy — si apenas he visto a tu hermano un par de veces, es el más guapo pero no sé más que eso - añadió para distraer a Ron y hacer que se molestará y dejará de hablar de su hermano y Harry. 

— Pero si yo soy el más guapo - dijo Ron con la voz ligeramente molesta, Draco sonrió al darse cuenta que su plan había funcionado 

—Claro que si - Draco rodó los ojos, luego Hermione y Harry entraron a la cocina 

—Mira a nuestros hombres - la chica arrastró las palabras y se dirigió torpemente a su novio para abrazarle 

—¿Estás borracha?- le preguntó Ron, divertido 

—No - dijo ella — la botella de vino la compartí con Harry 

—Yo apenas le di un trago - explico Harry mientras Ron ayudaba a la muchacha a sentarse y servirse de comer. 

Draco lo observo todo, como Ron arrastraba la silla hacia atras y la ayudaba a sentarse, como le sujetaba el cabello en la parte alta de su cabeza y le servía comida en su plato, observo como Ron le daba de comer en la boca y le servía agua, le.miraba divertido y al mismo tiempo con amor.

Su estómago ardió y se le quito el hambre, ansioso movió los pies debajo de la mesa y miró a Harry, pensó que eso era lo que quería para ellos, pero sabía que nunca lo iba a tener. 

—En casa no tenemos poción para la resaca - dijo Ron, Hermione ya parecía más independiente y tranquila comiendo ella sola —¿ Tendrás algo tu Draco? 

—Debo de tener algo en mi maleta antes de que te vayas te lo doy

—Muchas gracias- le dijo Ron y luego se metió comida a la boca 

— Awwe - chillo Hermione desde su lugar, haciendo que Ron y Harry soltaran una carcajada y que Teddy se le quedará viendo un poco asustado — ya son mejores amigos 

—Si claro que sí, mi amor - Ron le dió la razón y luego un beso en la cabeza. 

Draco los continuo observando, miró a Harry y deseo que fueran como Ron y Hermione.

\-------


	4. Londres

Caminaron tranquilamente, subieron las escaleras con el bebé sujeto al pecho de Draco, Teddy tenía el cabello rubio platinado como su tío y Harry lo observaba atentamente esperando que no cambiará el color de cabello y todo Londres Muggle le mirara. 

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió venir aquí? - Draco se quejo — está todo sucio - dijo mirando con desdén los pisos y paredes del metro de Londres, sostuvo la cabeza de Teddy contra si pecho 

—No mires bebé- le dijo al niño — es horrible - añadió y su gesto hizo reír a Harry 

—Ya te he dicho, vamos a comparar ropa para Teddy ni a ti ni a mí nos gusta la que venden en el mundo mágico seguramente aquí encontraremos algo - le explicó — además conozco una tienda que te va a encantar 

—Lo dudo - dijo Draco — pero te sigo

La moda del nuevo siglo no era la cosa favorita se Harry, apenas unos meses del 2000 y Harry ya extrañaba los noventa, por suerte la ropa de los bebés era bastante neutral compraron un montón de ropa de colores neutros y alguno que otro conjunto con estampado zapatos, tenis de deporte y algunas otras cosas que los bebés necesitaban incluyendo una carreola que arrastraban por todo Londres muggle.

— Debería comprarme un coche- dijo Harry así dejaríamos de arrastrar todos esto la próxima vez 

—¿Para usarlo un par de veces al mes?- le cuestionó Draco, Harry nego con la cabeza

—Podemos usarlo una vez a la semana, llevar a Teddy a otros pueblos o a la playa - sugirió Harry, Draco se le quedó mirando un rato, él se sintió como un idiota seguramente Draco tenía mejores cosas que hacer los fines de semana que pasarla con él 

—Suena bien - le dijo él sonriendo, Harry sonrió también medio esperando— pero ¿Donde compras un coche? ¿No es muy caro?

—Como si alguno de los dos nos faltará el dinero 

— No lo sé Harry- Draco comenzó a hablar, a Harry le encantaba cuando el muchacho le llamaba por su nombre — no me gusta mucho Londres muggle - dijo y Harry supo porque, se habían ganado un montón de miradas feas y llenas de desprecio al verlos juntos con un bebé.

Una mujer con la voz llena de desprecio les había preguntado dónde estaba la mamá del bebé, Draco le había mirado con desdén y le respondió directamente " muerta" y luego murmuró un hechizo que hizo que la mujer se tropezara. 

— Eso fue una tontería, Draco

—¿Una tontería?- soltó el muchacho indignado— ¿Que no Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas no pospusieron su boda por culpa de la madre de Thomas que estaba indignada porque a su hijo le gustan los hombres? Me parece despreciable - le dijo — no es justo, que puedes querer a quien quieras, los muggles podrán tener sus bombas para matar gente y las cosas esas para mirar programas pero están muy retrasados , no me gusta estar entre ellos.

Harry se le quedó viendo un rato, ahí sentados en las sillas de la plaza bajo una sombrilla que los cubría del sol de agosto, compraron comida rápida, en realidad solo Harry había comprado comida rápida Draco prefería pasar hambre antes de comer papas fritas y hamburguesas, Teddy solo tomaba su fórmula y la papilla que Draco había metido en la maleta para el bebé 

—Tienes razón - le dijo Harry— mis tíos son iguales, mi primo les confesó que es gay, lo corrieron de su casa estuvo viviendo unos meses conmigo. Estaba muy deprimido 

—¿ Cómo está ahora?- le preguntó Draco honestamente interesado 

—Consiguio un trabajo, y está estudiando le es un poco difícil pero le está yendo mucho mejor 

—Nadie merece que le hagan eso - dijo Draco — y mira, mira como nos observa esta gente - señaló, nuevamente les miraban la gente al rededor con un dejo de desprecio, Draco era bueno para regresé ese tipo de miradas, nadie se le atrevía a acercarse a ellos o decir algo en voz alta, no con la mirada de Draco, no con su pose elegante no con esa vibra de autoridad que destilaba 

—No les pongas atención, no es que vamos a vivir aquí. Solo quiero el coche para llevar al bebé a la playa. No nos podemos aparecer con Teddy en los brazos 

—Ni siquiera debes de saber aparecerte - le dijo él, Harry rodó los ojos 

—Si, se aparecerme 

—Podemos llevar al bebé en la escoba - dijo Draco, de repente emocionado 

—¿Quieres que Hermione me mate? 

—¿ Y quién le va a decir a la greñuda? - Draco se burló, ya no usaba ese tono de desprecio era más como amistoso así que Harry no dijo nada 

—Bueno sin coche - se rindió 

—Potter, no soy tu esposo ni tu padre. Haz lo que quieras- le dijo y ya no volvieron a hablar.

Continuaron caminando un rato más, Draco seguía con esa mirada de desprecio a su al rededor, Harry sostenía a Teddy y de vez en cuando Draco se inclinaba para acariciarle las mejillas o el cabello. Por suerte Teddy solo había cambiado el color de su cabello una vez, cuando vio a una chica con el cabello teñido de verde nadie lo había visto, había regresado al cabello platino igual al de Draco 

Harry, se quedó pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Draco como el muchacho defendió a Dean y Seamus, como estaba indicando por la situación de los muchachos, pensó en como Draco había dicho 'no soy tu esposo!' y no pudo evitar sentirse triste. 

A veces tenía ese sentimiento en su corazón, una voz en su mente que le decía que tal vez podían ser más, que quiza Draco le podía querer de la misma manera en que él le quería, pero siempre terminaba decepcionado como en ese momento. 

Aún así era de los mejores días que Harry había tenido en años, le gustó pasar tiempo con Draco afuera del mundo donde eran tan conocidos, le gustó disfrutar del sol sobre su piel, de pasar tiempo con Teddy e incluso de comprar ropa, espero con paciencia hasta que llegaron al lugar que Harry quería enseñarle a Draco 

—Aquí quería traerte - le dijo Harry a Draco haciendo que se detuvieran 

—Si es otro restaurante oloroso y con higiene dudosa te voy a golpear   
\- le dijo Draco y después se calló, Harry sonrió cuando Draco sonrió claramente fascinado por lo que veía.

En la parte de arriba de la tienda con letras doradas decía GUCCI y los trajes adornaban la tienda elegantes, hermosos e imponentes como el mismo Draco, desde la primera vez que Harry había visto esa tienda se había imaginado a Draco Malfoy en los carteles de publicidad de la marca

—¿Ya te gusta más Londres muggle?- le pregunto Harry burlonamente

— Cállate, Potter - Draco prácticamente le gruñó — préstame tu tarjeta de dinero Muggle después te pagaré 

Harry acomodo a Teddy en su costado y saco su tarjeta de crédito, se la tendió a Draco y le dijo : 

—Te vamos a esperar allá- le dijo, Draco solo asintió sin mirarle y se perdió dentro de la tienda. 

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place ya en la noche, Teddy estaba rendido y lo dejaron en su cuna. Kreacher que ya había regresado a la casa de los Black les preparó té y acomodo la nueva ropa del bebé en sus cajones, Draco apenas dejo que tocará su ropa nueva, había comprado un montón peor estaba tan feliz que a Harry no le importo si ya no tenía dinero o si ya no le pagaba.

Miraba con un brillo particular en los ojos un traje negro que estaba estampado con flores, suspiro medio pesado y dijo 

— Nunca me arrepiento, pero no sé cuándo voy a usar esto. Ya no salgo demasiado, para la gente de alta sociedad en el mundo mágico ya no es tan importante el apellido Malfoy ,- dijo él claramente decepcionado 

—Es un traje muy bonito- hablo Harry— tal vez puedes llevar a alguien a cenar e imprisionarle, seguro que te verás mejor que los chicos de la publicidad de la tienda - dijo Harry después casi sin querer, Draco sonrió 

—No necesito vestirme para impresionar, basta conmigo mismo, pero un buen traje siempre ayuda ... ¿Potter? - le hablo luego de unos segundos —¿Tienes un buen traje? 

—Si - le dijo, él mintiendo —¿Por qué?- preguntó esperanzado

—Tenemos una cita - le dijo Malfoy y lo dejo solo.


	5. Pelirrojos

Draco bajo las escaleras, ese día en lo particular no se preocupó por bañarse o cambiarse de ropa, se lavo la cara y se cepillo los dientes solamente de cualquier manera, solo vería a Potter. 

Estaba equivocado. 

En su cocina, muy cómoda al rededor estaba Ginny Weasley agitando la varita al rededor preparando un destino lleno de grasa y hablando con Harry que aún estaba en su pijama vieja y raida, Teddy fue el primero en darse cuenta que él estaba ahí el bebé le miró con una sonrisa y su cabello que era rojo cambio a rubio platinado 

—Daco...- dijo y estiró los bracitos en su dirección, Draco sonrió lo saco de la sillita alta y le dio un beso ruidoso en la mejilla 

—Malfoy - saludo Weasley quien para ser las nueve de la mañana parecía muy fresca con su vestido corto y el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros 

—Bonito pijama - agrego la chica de manera maliciosa Draco miró su propia pijama: pantalón azul oscuro y una bata verde cuyos puños y cuello tenían terciopelo negro, era una decisión arriesgada de moda pero él sabía llevarla con elegancia

—Gracias- le dijo y sonrió — es Gucci, Harry lo ha comprado para mi- soltó esas palabras con total intención, con la intención de que Ginny se sorprendiera y Harry se incomodará 

—¿Esa ropa no es muy cara? Una marca del mundo Muggle - preguntó ella después de poner un plato de comida frente a Harry quien le dio las gracias en voz baja y luego dijo:

—No es como que nos haga falta el dinero, a ninguno de los dos - le dijo y comenzó a comer, Ginny eso lo mismo, Draco por supuesto no iba a probar nada de lo que ella hubiera hecho la niña era lo suficientemente inteligente para envenenarlo 

—Evidentemente prefieres las piezas más económicas - le dijo, Ginny apretó más el tenedor entre sus dedos — que encuentro adorable por cierto, pero ya sabes estoy acostumbrado a las cosas buenas - agrego y miró a Harry a los ojos, él le sonrió 

—Draco se compró un traje espectacular- dijo masticando con la boca abierta, Draco no se preocupo en llamarle la atención, se concentro en tomar el té que Kreacher le había llevado de la forma más elegante posible — hace que se parezca a uno de esos modelos Muggle 

—Tal vez elegí mal mi profesión, Potter - dijo él haciendo reír al hombre, eso no le gusto a Weasley pero le encantó a Draco. 

—Harry... - Ginny arrastró las palabras, mientras llevaba los platos y los ponía a lavar — el sábado habrá un pequeño festival en el callejón Diagon, habrá comida y espectáculos ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Draco alzó la mirada, observando un rato a Harry, el sábado se suponía era el día que saldrían juntos Draco ya había hecho las reservaciones y todo, espero unos largos segundos con el corazón desbocado y con ganas de vomitar. Potter iba escoger a la niña Weasley, por supuesto ¿Por qué lo escogería a él? Eso no tenía sentido alguno, pero Harry sonrió y le dijo a Ginny:

—No - directo — Draco y yo vamos a cenar, ya tenemos la reservaciones 

—¿Pero y Teddy? - le dijo ella buscando al parecer una excusa —¿Lo van a llevar? 

—Claro que no - le dijo él— Hermione y Ron van a cuidar de él, Teddy adora a Ronald 

— Tío Ton - el niño soltó al escuchar el nombre de Weasley, Draco sonrió y Ginny se echó a reír

—Tía Ginny - le pidió a bebé que repitiera, Teddy la ignoro olímpicamente 

— Por cierto - dijo ella como evitando la vergüenza de que el niño no le quería mucho— debes de hablar con Ronald y Hermione. Él prácticamente se ha ido a vivir con ella 

—¿Y eso que ?- Harry le dijo, ya estaba picando las galletas de chocolate que debían durar quince días pero ya se estaban terminando 

—¡ Que no pueden hacer eso!- ella dijo molesta — no están casados, ni comprometidos ni nada ...

—Son adultos, Ginny. Son amigos desde hace casi diez años, han estado enamorados durante siglos. Se merecen estar juntos 

— Mi madre no está de acuerdo que vivan juntos

— Ginny, adoro a tu madre pero no le puede decir que hacer a sus hijos, ya están grandes y no es justo 

—Es que está mal Harry - dijo ella, Draco se quedó observado, sin dar su opinión —es como si tú y yo viviéramos juntos 

— Es diferente- le dijo Harry — tu y yo no somos novios, no estamos enamorados- Ginny parecía que quería llorar, Draco se aguanto las ganas de reírse.

La chica había terminado por irse, claro no sin antes invitarlo a cenar a su casa y Harry había aceptado. Al parecer al pelirroja nunca se rendiría.

Harry escucho algunas risas, Kreacher lo recibió en el pasillo y le dio su chaqueta estaba lloviendo afuera y tenía el cabello mojado 

—¿Y Teddy?- le pregunto 

—El amo Teddy está tomando la siesta, la lluvia lo arrullo. - le dijo — el amo Draco está en la sala con un Weasley 

Harry asintió y le dio las gracias al elfo, se dirigió a la sala con una sonrisa pensando en ver a Ron llevaba una semana sin verlo y lo extrañaba mucho.

No era Ron, era Charlie Weasley alto, musculoso, guapo y encantador tomando el té con Draco y riendo felizmente. 

— Esa tradición de los Black es un poco tonta - dijo el hombre y Draco rodó los ojos — pero me encanta tu nombre, significa Dragon 

—Vaya descubrimiento- Harry hablo para hacerse escuchar, sin evitar sentirse molesto.

¿ Que hacía Charlie en su casa ? ¿Que necesidad tenía de estar tan pegado a Draco? ¿De alargar su nombre y se echarle el cabello hacia atrás? 

—Harry - Charlie se levantó y lo abrazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pregunto cómo estaba, Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, Charlie ya tenía su atención en Draco, otra vez. 

—La constelación del Dragón - suspiro Weasley — casi no es visible en Rumania, me gustaría poder verla más... Es preciosa

Harry lo quiso golpear, no se arriesgo no quería que Draco se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por él, además Charlie era mucho más alto que él, le podía echar una maldición pero Harry apreciaba demasiado a los Weasley y ese día iba a cenar con ellos. 

—¿ Que dices Dragon?- preguntó Charlie, otra vez Harry le quiso golpear otra vez 

¿Dragon? Vaya apoyos estúpido. 

—Claro - respondió Draco— me encantaría cenar contigo. 

Maldito pelirrojo, pensó Harry mientras caminaba en dirección al jardín de los Weasley. Charlie había invitado a cenar a Draco con el resto de su familia y por más encantado que Harry estuviera con la presencia del rubio, no le gustaba la cercanía que tenía con Charlie Weasley.

Teddy fue retirado se sus brazos por Fleur, la señora Weasley lo recibió con un abrazo y dos besos lo obligó a sentarse a un lado de Ginny y lejos de Charlie y Draco, Harry los miró reírse desde su lugar mientras Ginny le trataba de convencer otra vez se ir con ella al dichoso festival. 

Ginny se había levantado de su asiento, algo molesta pero aún educada para ayudarle a su madre a preparar el resto de la cena y Hermione aprovecho para sentarse a su lado

—Molly está intentado juntarte con Ginny y al parecer a Charlie con Draco - le empezó a decir — y hoy hemos discutido con ella, quiere que nos casemos ¡Tengo veinte! No me quiero casar - le dijo ella, estaban cerca y Draco los miró del otro lado con un poco de recelo 

— Como le dije a Ginny- comenzó Harry— adoro a Molly pero no me gusta nada de lo que está haciendo 

—Creo que en cierta manera sus intenciones son buenas, pero esto se le está yendo de las manos. Sus hijos son adultos no los puede controlar, mucho menos a ti o a mí

Ginny llegó rápidamente, soltó la olla Lena de sopa frente a Hermione y con un gesto medianamente amable le pidió que se retirará de su lugar, la chica se levantó pero Harry le sujeto fuerte la mano 

— Te puedes sentar con tu hermano- le dijo Harry

—Anda Harry - Molly habló— deja que Hermione se siente con Ron 

—Necesito a Hermione - le dijo Harry a la mujer — no me siento muy bien - dijo en voz baja, Draco se levantó de su asiento, Ron dejo de comer. 

Esas palabras habían provocado que el lugar se quedará en silencio un rato, Ron había empujado lejos a su hermana y Draco tomo el asiento que era de Percy.

—¿Estas bien hermano?- Ron le pregunto

—¿Quieres regresar a casa?- Draco le sugirió y Harry se sintió mal de inmediato 

—Harry está bien - explico la chica — solo que está cansado de que tú madre intente juntarlo con Ginny , Hermione hablo en voz baja, Molly y Ginny les miraban atentamente 

—Ya le he dicho a mi madre que no te van mucho las chicas, Harry - hablo Ron — piensa que es una broma o algo, lo siento mucho aún no acepta que somos adultos nos a peleado a Hermione y a mi. Además Ginny, al final sigue siendo una niña y sigue enamorada de ti - continuo con voz sería luego como sin querer agrego — no entiendo porque si eres feo 

Los cuatro se echaron a reír, la atmósfera se rompió cuando comenzaron a comer, Molly se había resignado y dejo que Harry, Hermione y Ron permanecieran juntos después de todo siempre había sido así. La única diferencia era Draco a su lado, comiendo con elegancia y ya sin ponerle atención a Charlie 

—Lamento haber arruinado tu momento con Charlie - se disculpó Harry regresando a Grimmauld Place 

—No me gustan los pelirrojos, no te preocupes- le dijo Draco y le sonrió.


	6. Date

Harry tocó dos veces el timbre, se sintió ansioso pensó en qué era Luna, Luna no lo juzgaría nunca así que intento tranquilizarse, respiro profundamente y escucho como la chica bajaba los escalones corriendo.

—Harry Potter - la chica lo saludo de manera tranquila con una sonrisa, Harry le regresó el gesto y paso a la pequeña casa 

—Gracias por ayudarme, Luna- le dijo él 

—Lo que sea por amor - Luna le respondió

— No es amor - se defendió él, la muchacha lo miro con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, un mechón rubio le cayó sobre el rostro pálido y le recordó un montón a Draco 

— Bueno tal vez un poco - corrigió— pero no te emociones, es unilateral

—No lo creo, si Draco no te quiere ¿Por qué invito a cenar?

—Porque es un pretencioso y quiere que todos lo vean con su traje nuevo

—¿ Y como se ve con su traje nuevo? 

—Guapisimo - suspiro Harry, Luna le miraba con un dejo burlón él negó con la cabeza 

—Gracias por ayudarme - repitió — Hermione está histérica por los finales y sinceramente no creo que pedirle ayuda a Ginny sea conveniente 

Subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la muchacha, ella lo escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que no lo miraba. La pequeña casa de Luna era una perfecta muestra de su personalidad, Harry se sentía cálido y cómodo ahí 

—Creo que si mencionas a Draco delante de Ginny corres el riesgo de ser hechizado, ella sigue enamorado de ti y está molesta 

—Nunca la quise lastimar, no es mi intención- dijo él sintiendo que se tenía que justificar de una forma u otra

—Nadie te está culpando, Harry- le dijo ella, mientras conversaban Harry miró a su alrededor observando el maniquí vestido con un elegange traje azul marino de tela suave 

—Ginny lo hace - dijo él—ya ni quiera puedo hablar con ella de quidditch - se lamento, Luna le miró pero no dijo nada. 

Le hizo ponerse el traje y le quedaba casi perfecto, mientras ella agitaba la varita ajustando lo que se necesitaba ajustar le dijo: 

— Dale tiempo, aunque de manera irracional Ginny ha estado enamorada de ti desde que tenía diez años, y no se te olvide que fueron novios 

—Si, lo sé - dijo Harry— y no me gusta decir esto pero me arrepiento mucho. Mi relación con Ginny se dio en un momento en que estaba... Perdido. Sirius acaba de fallecer, me obsesione con la idea de Draco siendo un mortífago. Necesitaba a alguien y ahí estaba ella- la voz de Harry tembló, molesto y triste consigo mismo — me comporte muy mal, pero no puedo pretender que le quiero de esa manera. No es justo ni para mí no para ella. Pero tengo miedo, se que Ronald no se va a alejar de mi, pero Molly me está empujando y empujando y parece que si la rechazo, si rechazo a Ginny ella se va a alejar de mi. No quiero que Molly se aleje. 

Harry terminó su diálogo, Luna lo observaba con interés parecía haber terminado su trabajo, el traje envolvía su cuerpo perfectamente y se sentía más cómodo que nunca. 

— Disculpa mi drama - Harry parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas

—Eres mi amigo, Harry Potter - le dijo Luna y le sonrió, ella era más bajita que Harry — para eso estamos los amigos, además aunque entendibles tus preocupaciones pueden ser un poco exageradas. Ginny es la más joven de seis hermanos, es muy lista, y es muy talentosa pero también es muy caprichosa. Esta acostumbrada a tener lo que quiere, se le va a pasar te lo aseguro. 

— Eres muy bonita, Luna- dijo Harry sin querer al mirarla 

— Lo dices porque te recuerdo a Draco- se burló ella y rodó los ojos, soltó una carcajada haciendo reír a Harry también. 

Salió de la casa de Lovegood con una caja en las manos, en traje azul ya estaba listo para su cita, Harry no. 

Draco miró a Ronald Weasley acomodar aquellas cajas de colores que quien sabe que veneno tenían en las estanterías de la tienda. 

Pensó en los eventos de su vida que lo llevaron a ser amigo de Ronald Weasley, no encontró nada en concreto igual no se preocupo demasiado, era raro, pero no era malo. 

Draco había tenido amistades por montón en Hogwarts, mucha   
gente deseaba estar a su alrededor, lo alagaban, nunca le faltó algún piropo, alguna chica o chico para besarse, nunca le faltó nadie. Hasta que no tuvo nada. 

Hasta que fue considerado un traidor a su sangre y se quedó huérfano, nadie quiso ir al funeral de su madre porque ella había ayudado a Harry Potter a derrotar a Voldemort y toda la gente que Narcissa conocía eran seguidores de Riddle.

Pero Potter se había aparecido ahí, todo acongojado y realmente triste, con un arreglo de flores, Granger, la Lunática Lovegood y la armería de los Weasley, Molly con un pastel, Arthur con un abrazo paternal, Percy distrayendo lo con noticias del ministerio, incluso George lo había intentado animar y Ron se quedó ahí, abrazándole por los hombros. 

Y ahí estaba dos años después platicando alegremente con Ronald Weasley, su padre le ya le hubiera tirado una maldición. 

—¿Lo vas a besar?- preguntó Ron, obviamente refirendose a Harry 

—No es un cita romántica 

— Aja, y yo soy tonto 

—Yo no le dije... - se ruo él, Ron le saco la lengua como si tuviera doce años 

—Entiendo, ya no me burlaré de ti, me alcanzas los frascos rosados 

—¿Amortentia? - se burló Draco — esto es ridículo y peligroso ¿Sabes? 

—Cada quien tiene sus propias técnicas para enamorar- Ron sonrió y puso los frascos sobre los estantes — para mí huele a tarta de manzana,las flores de la madriguera y el perfume de Hermione ¿Para ti? 

Draco no lo pensó mucho, olfateo la amortentia, para él siempre había sido lo mismo: manzanas verdes, cera para abrillantar escobas y algo que jamás había olido nunca: ligeramente picante, algo dulce...

—Manzanas verdes, cera para las escobas- comenzó a decir, la tercera del tercer olor lo golpeó y por primera vez lo reconoció— el shampoo de Potter - soltó molesto. 

El sábado llegó rápido, Teddy estaba mirando atentamente a Hermione quien le leía un libro, Ron había llevado a su padre y ambos trataban de investigar cómo instalar la televisión que habían comprado para que Teddy pudiera ver películas. 

Harry se acomodo el cabello de manera nerviosa, mirando en dirección de las escaleras esperando a que Draco bajara. 

—Ya cállate no me puedo concentrar- le dijo Ron, Hermione frunció el ceño, Arthur le miró confundido 

—No he dicho nada - dijo Harry 

—Escucho tus pensamientos- acuso Ron y Harry intentó relajarse. 

No era la gran cosa, quiso pensar pero no sé lo lograba creer, porque era la gran cosa. Quizá no era una cita romántica, tal vez no había intenciones de amor ( por lo menos no de parte de Draco) pero había algo, tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con el muchacho, sin amigos, sin Teddy de por medio. Solo ellos dos. 

—Harry - soltó otra vez Ron

—Ronald- le intento aplacar Hermione, mirándole severamente 

—Esta pensando muy alto- dijo otra vez — además puras tonterías, seguramente estás ahí diciéndote a ti mismo que Draco no está tan enamorado de ti como tú de él, pero lo está te lo...

— ¿Puedes dejar de hablar Weasley?- la voz de Draco se escuchó — tu padre se está avergonzado de ti - Harry alzó la mirada para verle bajar las escaleras.

Era mucho más guapo que todos esos modelos Muggle de las publicidades, con el cabello rubio largo echado hacia atrás en un moño, alto, delgado pero lo suficientemente musculoso, elegante, pálido e increíblemente guapo.

—¿Potter? - soltó Draco su apellido de manera exasperada , Harry parpadeó 

—Lo siento te ves muy bien - le dijo rápidamente y agachó la mirada avergonzado, Draco soltó una risita, Ron rodó los ojos pero nadie dijo nada. 

Draco le ignoró, fue directo a Teddy y le abrazó como despidiendose de él, mientras tanto Harry se dedicaba a observarlo 

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó el señor Weasley quien de repente ya estaba a su lado 

—Claro - le dijo y dieron juntos a la cocina 

—Harry - empezó él— no soy tu padre ni pretendo serlo. Sin embargo necesito decirte que, me da gusto que por fin empieces a hacer tu vida, que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. Pero también necesito agregar que tienes que cuidarte, no confíes en cualquiera y si necesitas algo siempre estaremos aquí 

—Pensé que estaría molesto conmigo- hablo Harry con la garganta medio cerrada conmovido— porque no estoy con Ginny

—Tu no amas a Ginny- le dijo — no de esa forma, pedirte a ti que estés con ella, sería condenarla a vivir sin amor, condenarte a ti a hacer lo mismo. Y no quiero que mis hijos tengan que pasar por eso, quiero que todos sean felices

—¿Molly?- preguntó él

—Ella lo va a entender cuando se de cuenta como miras a ese chico, los dos te queremos Harry, eres... Eres nuestro otro hijo 

—Gracias - Harry le dijo, Arthur le dió un abrazo y luego en beso en la mejilla 

— De nada, hijo - le respondió y luego Harry respiro profundamente y camino rumbo a su cita.


	7. Grey

Harry práctico su respiración, canturreo en voz baja una canción y se metió las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones. 

Camino detrás de Draco, con el mayor sigilo posible con el miedo de chocar con alguna silla y que todo el mundo le mirara. Todo el mundo le miraba de cualquier manera, miraban en su dirección miraban a Draco caminar a su lado, elegante y gracil , precioso y delicado. Harry miró sus manos, las quiso tocar, sujetar contra las suyas. 

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Cuántas veces se iba a sentir estúpido al lado de Draco? Parece que muchas veces, porque cuando llegaron a la mesa, Draco saco la silla e hizo que Harry se sentará, el se sentó frente a él y le sonrió.

—Debo admitir que te ves bastante decente- le dijo — hasta guapo - continuo y Harry se sonrojó

—Luna me ayudó... 

—¿Es tu novia? - le pregunto Draco, Harry negó con la cabeza de inmediato pero tardó en responder 

—No, es una de mis mejores amigas eso es todo. Es muy linda y siempre me ayuda 

—¿Es muy linda?- Draco dijo burlonamente, él se encogió de hombros 

—Me gusta su piel, es pálida es linda, es rubio y tiene ojos grises - dijo tontamente, Draco soltó una carcajada bastante impropia de él, más de uno lo miro pero no pareció notarlo 

—Parece que me estás describiendo a mi ¿También piensas que soy lindo?- le pregunto, con voz más suave inclinándose en su dirección sobre la mesa, con los ojos más cerca de él, Harry le miró, miró sus ojos luego sus labios.

El mesero llegó justo cuando Harry iba a responder algo, se aclaró la garganta y los miró como si no aprobará lo que los hombres estaban haciendo, a Harry no le importó, Draco se impuso sobre el hombre y le dirigió una de sus buenas miradas de despreció, pidieron la cena y la conversación se olvidó, hablando sobre quidditch, sobre Teddy sobre todo menos ellos.

Draco fue quien pagó la cena, él y Harry habían discutido unos segundos al respecto, el rubio ganó empujando la mano de Harry prometiéndole que a la siguiente pagaba él, Harry se sonrojó con las posibilidades de una siguiente cena. 

Salieron del lugar otra vez con los ojos sobre ellos, Harry escucho los murmullos uno en particular que le llamo la atención:

—¿Que hace Harry Potter con el bastardo mortífago?- entonces Harry se giró, con el ceño fruncido, molesto 

—¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Harry al muchacho de cabello oscuro quien miraba de manera despectiva a Draco y luego cuando miró a los ojos de Harry si expresión cambio por una más suave —¿Quién eres?- repitió Harry molesto, alzando la voz

—Estas asustando al muchacho- Draco le dijo al oído, Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar esa sensación — vámonos Harry - le dijo y le sostuvo del hombro, después bajo la mano por sus brazos y lo tomo de la mano 

—No - Harry protesto — que repita lo que dijo de ti, delante mi si es tan valiente- el chico había dado unos pasos hacia atrás tenía la mano en su varita y Harry rodó los ojos — como si me pudieras hacer algo - le dijo señalando su mano, el chico tembló 

—Harry - Draco le dijo cortante —Vamonos- sostuvo su mano más fuerte y lo jalo hacia a él, Harry miró de nuevo al chico y después a Draco, le regreso el apretón de manos y se tranquilizó.

—¿Que diablos te pasa, Potter?- fue lo primero que le dijo Draco, ya unas calles adelante del restaurante 

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?- Harry atacó con otra pregunta mirando confundido a Draco, no esperaba que estuviera tan tranquilo, el muchacho suspiro y l soltó la mano Harry sintió como si hubiera perdido una parte de él 

—Claro que lo escuché - por fin respondió— pero lo hacen todo el tiempo, no tiene caso que...

—¿Que ? - Harry lo interrumpió—¿Quién lo hace todo el tiempo?- dijo— dame nombres 

Se quedaron ahí, parados en la calle pobremente iluminada, sin decir nada un buen rato. Draco le miró confundido, más que nunca por un largo rato, suspiro y por fin habló:

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?.

—Porque me importas tu- dijo Harry en respuesta 

—¿Por qué?

—Me importa como te sientes, me importas - dijo Harry.

Dió un paso hacia adelante, ya más cerca de Draco se atrevió a alzar la mano para acariciar su mejilla, el chico no se movió él lo tomo con una buena señal, Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, Harry paso las yemas de los dedos por los párpados del chico quien abrió los ojos 

—Tus ojos - murmuró — me recuerdan a lo que mas quiero, me recuerdan a la luna que me hace pensar en Lupin y en Teddy, me recuerdan a Sirius...

—Solo lo último tiene lógica - le dijo Draco y rodó los ojos, aún con elegancia — no puedes defenderme, no puedes ser el héroe siempre 

—Te quiero defender

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me importas- afirmó Harry 

—¿En serio?- bufo Draco sarcástico—¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó y Harry tragó saliva 

—Cuarto año, el baile - empezó—¿ Te acuerdas? 

—Si, llevaste a una de las gemelas solo bailaste la entrada luego te la pasaste con tu cara de tristeza mirando a Diggory y Chang ¿Cuál de los dos te gustaba? 

—Los dos - respondió Harry, Draco sacudió la cabeza divertido, Harry continuo:

—Después del baile, Hermione se molestó con nosotros. Ron se adelantó a los dormitorios enojado y yo me quedé un poco más, estabas ahí mirando las estrellas, te habías quitado la túnica y solo llevabas una camisa blanca y tú pantalón de vestir. Te veías guapísimo. Hablabas con Pansy, le señalaste tu constelación, la del Dragón y le contaste tu tradición familiar, a ella no le importo. La mirada en tu cara, ti decepción, tu tristeza me rompió el corazón... Creo que fue desde ese día 

—No lo demostrabas, casi me matas ...- dijo Draco sonrojado, Harry agachó la mirada avergonzado y las palabras de quedaron atrapadas en su garganta

—Lo sien...- empezó

—No te preocupes, entiendo. Ya lo supere - dijo — así como voy a superar cada vez que alguien dice algo feo de mi, no es necesario que hagas nada al respecto...

—Draco- Harry dijo, movió su mano hasta sus labios jalando un poco el labio superior— no quiero que nadie, nunca te lastime 

—Potter, estás loco- Draco le dijo, trago saliva puso su mano sobre le brazo de Harry se pegó más contra él 

—También me gustan tus ojos - le dijo — me recuerdan a las plumas de los pavo reales que había en la mansión, me recuerdan a mis túnicas de Slytherin...

—Slytherin - soltó Harry con un poco de desprecio, Draco soltó una risita 

— Cuándo seas padre tu hijo será Slytherin, será esa cosa que los muggles llaman Karma 

—¿Y Teddy?- le dijo Harry

—Ese niño es Hufflepuff 

—Draco- Harry dijo luego de unos segundos y repitió:— me encantan tus ojos 

Entonces Harry se acercó a él, su tubo que parar sobre la punta de sus zapatos, le echo otro vistazo a los ojos grises de Draco y lo besó.


	8. Ginny

Harry se despertó feliz, con la mente despejada y sin un gramo de cansancio en sus huesos, tarareo una canción mientras se duchaba y se cepillaba los dientes, escucho a Kreacher gruñir porque Teddy le golpeó con sus manitas y sonrió al ver al niño.

-Vamos Kreacher, no seas grosero es un bebé - le dijo y se lo quito de los brazos el elfo gruñó alguna otra cosa y Harry solo le rodó los ojos, sin pelar.

-Vaya sentido del humor - dijo Ron quien ya estaba instalando en la cocina, a Harry se le había olvidado que él y Hermione iba a desayunar los domingos -¿ Que hiciste ayer?- agrego burlonamente 

-¿Dónde está Draco?- preguntó Hermione sin dejarlo responder la primer pregunta 

-¿Por qué es importante que Draco este aquí ?- de repente Ginny Weasley entro a la cocina - está ni siquiera es si casa - agrego, Harry le frunció el ceño 

-Tampoco es tu casa- le dijo Hermione, Ginny le miró molesta, Ron parecía apuntó de reírse 

-Esta casa le pertenece más a Draco que a mi - empezó Harry - que sea mío es solo una casualidad, Draco es el último de oso Black junto a Teddy la casa es para ellos - Harry le dijo Ginny aún no dejaba de estar molesta - Ya Draco va todos los domingos a visitar la tumba de su madre, le gusta estar solo y no hablar de ello - le dijo más amablemente a Hermione 

-Entiendo - ella acepto 

-¿Pero cuando regresa?- preguntó interesado Ron- quiero hablar con él...

-¿Desde cuándo hablas con Malfoy?- preguntó aún molesta Ginny Harry rodó los ojos no recordaba que ella fuera así

-¿Que te importa Ginny?- la corto su hermano- si yo quiero hablar con Malfoy, ser su amigo y acostarme con él, lo voy a hacer. No te metas 

A esas alturas Hay estaba a punto de ir a buscar si varita, Ron parecía fastidiado, Ginny furiosa y Hermione miraba a ambos atentamente 

-No se cómo pueden ser amigos de Malfoy, después de todo lo que hizo - dijo ya un poco más calmada, con voz un poco dramática 

-Draco era un niño de dieciséis años cuando su padre lo obligó a ser un Mortífagos nada de lo malo que haya hecho fue aproposito - le dijo Hermione

-Te llamo sangre sucia - pico Ginny, Ron le miró con el ceño fruncido, Harry miró a la bruja ella ni se inmutó 

-Tenía doce y era lo único que conocía- Hermione suspiró y se sentó al lado de Harry, tomo su mano debajo de la mesa, apoyándolo como si supiera que las palabras de Ginny lo afectaban 

-Lo que quiero decir es, ustedes dos tuvieron mucha suerte su familia es amorosa y unida, noble son realmente afortunados. Draco no tuvo nada de eso 

-¿Afortunados?- bufó Ginny-¿Vieron como fue mi diestra de graduación?- se lamento, Ron rodó los ojos, no dijo nada ya entretenido con Teddy. 

-¿Que le pasa a tu hermana?- Hermione preguntó metiéndose entre Ron y Harry quienes llevaban diez minutos pretendiendo lavar los platos 

-Esta loca, es lo que le pasa - Ron dijo - mi padre hablo con ella, le dejo claro que no debe de acosar a Harry para que regrese a su lado, ella no se lo tomó bien dijo que la estaban traicionando 

\- Pensé que tú creerías lo mismo - le dijo Harry, Ron se encogió de hombros 

\- Amo a mi hermana- empezó Ron - daría mi vida por ella, pero eso no justifica si actitud. Ti también eres mi hermano Harry, tienes que ser feliz además Malfoy me agrada mas, no sé enoja si pierde un partido de Quidditch, es muy listo, me recuerda un poco a Luna pero más racional...

-No pensé que algún día te gustará Malfoy - dijo Harry 

-Al que te gusta es a ti - se burló su amigo 

-¿Que paso el sábado?- preguntó Hermione entusiasmada 

Entonces Harry les contó todo, como cuando tenían once se apretaron con las cabezas juntas, murmurando e intercambiando comentarios. 

-¿Cómo fue el beso?- preguntó Ron interesado- ¿Lo hiciste llorar como a Chang en quinto? 

-No la hice llorar yo- protesto Harry empujándolo, Hermione e echo a reír y Ron le devolvió el golpe, no tuvo tiempo disfrutar el momento, Ginny les interrumpió:

-¿Que hacen ustedes tres ahí?

-¿Que haces tú aquí?- Harry ya molesto respondió -¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud?

-¿Yo?- dijo ella indignada -Ustedes, siempre juntos murmurando, haciendo a Draco Malfoy parte de su grupo, tu saliendo con él como si estuvieran en una relación amorosa. ¿Que les pasa a ustedes? Es la pregunta real - soltó, Harry suspiro, ni Hermione ni Rin dijeron nada 

\- Siempre hemos sido así- empezó Harry - siempre hemos sido nosotros tres y no va a cambiar lamento si te hace sentir excluida, pero tú tienes tus propios amigos. Y en cuanto a Draco, mi vida no es algo en lo que debas opinar o meterte , Ginny es mi vida y yo decido con quién vivirla 

-No puedes vivir tu vida con Draco - dijo ella necia - hizo muchas cosas malas, además... Es un hombre 

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia 

-Ginny - por fin habló Ron - papá ya hablo contigo 

-Exacto - soltó ella molesta - se puso de su parte como si lo que están haciendo es bueno, no lo es si quieres criar a Teddy, debe de ser con ... Con... Alguien más no con Draco 

-Esa no es decisión tuya, Ginny - dijo Harry la chica le miró y él tuvo un poco de miedo, dió unos pasos para atrás acercándose más a Hermione

-Tal vez - dijo ella, con gesto altivo - pero si del ministerio 

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que te voy a tener que reportar, el Ministerio no va a aprobar tu relación con un hombre y criando a un bebé. No me dejas otra opción 

-Ginny - dijo Harry pero la chica ya no estaba ahí.

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No odio a Ginny necesito un villano.


End file.
